Generally speaking, baby products have a high turnover rate. Since a baby has different needs during his/her growing process, different articles are needed during different stages of the baby and the life cycles of those articles usually are not very long. In many cases, the articles are out of date when they are still quite new and usable, and new articles are needed. In the old days when a family usually had many children, articles used by an older child can be used by the younger one(s). In modern days, however, a family usually has one or two children. As a result, many families have a large collection of baby products which can no longer be used and are a pity to be thrown away.
Take bathing a baby as an example, in a case where an ordinary round bathtub is used to wash a baby. If the space in the bathtub is quite large, the baby essentially can swim in there. When a tiny and soft baby is being washed in the bathtub, the weight of the whole baby needs to be supported by one hand of an adult leaving only one hand to do the washing work and making the washing work an inconvenient one. Even though a bathtub specially designed for washing an infant is available on the market, the geometry thereof is fixed and can only be used during a baby's infant stage which is rather short. A year later, when the baby grows to a bigger size, the bathtub will no longer be suitable for use.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to design a versatile bathtub that can be used for a baby from the infant stage to a big baby, while the bathtub can be used in other applications to expand its value and obtain environmental benefits.